Seiryuu's Blue
by Kei-chan1
Summary: A recurring dream is haunting Nakago. Who is that girl? And what is the strange glowing rock she gives him in the dream? Everything he's taught himself to not think about will come back, and what will happen to Nakago? Chapter uploaded. YATTA!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Obviously, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or it's characters, with the exception of "the girl" who remains nameless for the moment. ^_~  
  
Author's Notes: At first, I was thinking about doing a reincarnation fic, but then, I realized, it's been done. numerous times. So, I began thinking. What I came up with begins write below this author's note. It's new, something I'm not sure anyone has done before, and if I botch it up. well, then, I give you permission to crack my skull open with a ball-peen hammer, k?  
  
???  
  
The dream was always the same. He saw her, a girl of about 18, with long, straight silver hair that flowed to her waist. She was wearing a pair of black trousers, with a white men's shirt. A silver metal breast plate was over the shirt, quite form-fitting. Arm cuffs that extended to her elbows, as well as shin cuffs matched the armor. A heavy black cape that fell across her shoulders and down to the ground completed the outfit. His gaze shifted to her face, framed by that stunning hair, and fixed on her eyes. They were the color of the forest floor, a dark, glowing green. She had high cheekbones, a short, perfect nose, and full lips. The girl beckoned to him, held out her hand. The light caught something metallic and shiny in that hand. He reached out for it, and she dropped it into his palm. Upon examination, he saw that it was a necklace, a crystal of cerulean colored rock. It glowed with a power all its own, and remained cool in his hand even after holding it for several minutes.  
  
He glanced from the rock to the girl and back again. A smile formed on the girl's face as she began to become transparent. Her body began to shimmer, to look much like a wave in the ocean. Then, the rock began to glow brighter. The light became so intense he had to look away. The girl was gone now; a seemingly floating pair of green eyes the only thing he could still see. He dropped the glowing rock, wanted to back away from it, but his feet remained planted on the ground. As it fell, it exploded, sending nearly microscopic flakes all over him. The moment they touched his skin, they were absorbed into it. He felt a surge of magic, a blue, powerful magic that bubbled in his veins like blood. And then, the girl was completely gone, and a sharp, stabbing pain went through him. He fell to his knees, clutched at his chest. The pain gave way to an unbearable sadness, and a sob escaped his throat. Tears poured down his cheeks, pooled on the ground beneath him.  
  
Nakago woke up, his blonde hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and breath coming in gasps. He sat up, swung his legs over the side, and creased his eyebrows. It was the third night in a row that he'd had that dream, and it was beginning to make him angry. The worse part was the sadness that hit in the end when he knew she was gone. He didn't allow himself to feel sad anymore, much less enough to break down in tears. And to cry over some girl? Nakago cracked a smile. Surely the dream was nothing to worry over, possibly something planted by Tomo, or something that built up from stress.  
  
Still. Nakago stood. The dream's all-too-real feeling bothered him. He began pacing, first to the door, then over to the window, then back to the door. He stopped at the window, glanced at the sky. The ever-so-slight lightening on the horizon told him it was nearly dawn. He gathered his bed robes around him, walked silently to the door, and left the few rooms that made up his bed chamber. Once outside, he found his favorite spot - he watched the sunrise often - overlooking the river that ran past the palace. As the velvety black gave way to a midnight blue and then a growing rose color, the blonde-haired shogun of Kutou took a few deep, cleansing breaths. It would be light out soon, when the peace of the palace that he reveled in so much would be shattered by the annoying and incessantly whining Miko, Yui.  
  
His mind wandered back to the dream. That girl. he knew he had not seen her before, and yet, three times he had the same dream, with the same girl in it. It bothered him as well as aroused his curiosity.  
  
The sky was now ablaze as the horizon burned a crimson red. He could see the very top of the sun as it began to push up, cast the dark and the stars away and make way for the amazing blue sky that perfectly matched his eyes. Nakago sensed stirring in the palace, found it best to make his way back to his bed chambers and put on his armor.  
  
The palace had always felt constricting to him. It was the kind of environment that made it hard to breathe, hard to think, and hard to work in. Thank Seiryuu that being shogun meant he was rarely in the retched place. He was always being sent on some mission or other by the fat, slobbering, pig of an emperor. And now, being at war with Konan and racing to call Seiryuu, Nakago barely had to time to eat during the day.  
  
"Nakago-sama."  
  
He paused, turned to the page that cowered against the wall. "Hai?"  
  
"Heika-sama wants to see you as soon as possible."  
  
Nakago nodded, his only dismissal to the boy. He continued back to his rooms, changed clothes quickly, and walked to the throne room. The guards moved aside without question, allowing Nakago to enter.  
  
The shogun dropped to one knee in front of the emperor. "Hai, heika-sama?"  
  
The emperor of Kutou grinned down at Nakago. He dreadfully missed the presence of the teen-age boy that used to warm his bed every night, but he knew that Nakago's talents were better off being used as the commander of his army.  
  
"I have a mission for you, Nakago. You will take the seishi, and go to Hokkan to retrieve the shinzaho from the Genbu temple."  
  
Nakago nodded firmly. *Any chance to get away from you.* he thought. "We will leave at noon," he assured the emperor.  
  
"Good," he said. "And, Nakago," he added. "Do not fail me. The Suzaku seishi and their miko are already on their way. I hope they will not prove to be a problem?"  
  
Nakago shook his head. "Iie. I will deal with them accordingly."  
  
"Very well." A slight wave of his hand, and Nakago knew he was to go. He rose from his position on the floor and left the throne room. He had much to do in the few hours before noon.  
  
An image of the girl from the dream flashed into his head, but he shoved it into the back of his mind angrily.  
  
???  
  
"Nakago, why do we have to Hokkan? Didn't you tell me it's cold there?"  
  
*Each time she speaks, I get a worse and worse headache,* he thought. "Yui- sama, we need to get the shinzaho so you can call Seiryuu."  
  
Yui groaned. "Why do I have to call Seiryuu anyway? It's not like he's _MY_ god."  
  
Nakago knelt in front of the priestess, covered her hand with his. "Yui- sama, all I want is for you to be happy. You want Tamahome, right? Calling Seiryuu is the only way to make him yours forever."  
  
He watched in fascination as Yui's mood changed. "Do you really think it will work?"  
  
"Hai, Yui-sama. We must not let the Suzaku shichiseishi obtain the shinzaho." He nearly smiled as Yui's brown eyes changed from blank and expressionless to sheer determination.  
  
"You're right. We need to get it."  
  
Nakago softened his face, pulled Yui into a hug. "All right. We're leaving at noon. I'll leave you to get ready."  
  
He departed the miko's chambers, relieved to be away from the girl. Personally, Nakago could not stand to be around her. She always acted so helpless, and whined constantly that Miaka had Tamahome and she didn't. In fact, she whined about everything. It was so damned annoying having to be by her side at all times.  
  
Nakago turned the corner, was greeted by Soi, who almost immediately attached herself to his arm. "Nakago, you left my room so early last night. Were you tired?"  
  
"Soi, distance yourself from me. I have other matters to attend to before we leave."  
  
The young girl backed away, a hurt expression on her face. "Nakago." she whispered.  
  
He turned to her. "We're leaving in about an hour, Soi. Go make sure Tomo and Suboshi are ready. We've already wasted enough time."  
  
Leaving without waiting for an answer, Nakago returned to his bed chambers to gather his maps. He picked up his saddle bag, checked to make sure his journal and ink supplies were in it, and packed a few extra clothes. He was outside loading his horse when the others showed up. 


	2. chapter 2: makin' camp

Disclaimers: Of _course_ I own Fushigi Yuugi. I am, after, Yuu Watase's subconscious. Err... ah... well, I WISH I was. eh, heh ::fanged grin::  
  
Author's note: I know these chapters are taking me forever, but please understand. Nakago is f(*(@)#$ sooo hard to keep in character. And if I do... I apologize profusely. I'd like to thank my three reviewers... Ryuen - you always tell me things are good, cuz you're my Otouto ^_^. Lanen - as always, your wonderful words of encouragement made me smile, and last but certainly not least, nemesisjk8 - I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my stuff that I otherwise would think is sh(#^@*& and give me positive comments. Arrigato!!!!  
  
~*~*  
  
He had a headache when they left the palace, but now, it felt more like all of the Seiryuu's shichiseishi were actually inside his head trying to tear their way out. He had tuned out the others long ago, but Yui's voice managed to break through the zone and irritate him to no end.  
  
"Nakago... it's getting cold. When can we stop? I'm getting hungry, too. Why won't Suboshi stop staring at me? How long until we reach Hokkan?" The questions came like an endless supply of daggers being thrown at his brain. Finally, with the sun beginning to set, he ordered the others to make camp while he went on ahead to scout.  
  
Being away, in the quiet of the falling dusk, the shogun could finally think clearly. It was probably another 3 days until they reached Hokkan, especially with Yui's constant need to stop and rest. For a split second, Nakago wished he had the Suzaku monk's teleportation powers. His mind once again wandered to the girl in his dream. Her identity was a mystery, yes, and Nakago was not one to believe in the truth of dreams, so why was this dream getting to him?  
  
He let out a guttural yell. It was too much all at once. He focused on a few far off trees, opened his hand, and let a chi blast fly, taking all the stress with it. He watched the glowing blue ball soar through the air, strike the trees with intense power, and leave nothing more than a few blackened spots on the ground.  
  
When he got back to camp, he was pleased to see that the pao's were already erected. He made his way into his, grateful to be alone. He sighed deeply and sank into a chair that sat in front of his planning table. If they ever made it to Hokkan, the best way to get the shinzaho would be to take it from the Suzaku when they obtained it. He'd most likely have to sacrifice Ashitare, but the wolf-man was useless to him anyway.  
  
Feeling weary, Nakago disposed of his armor and crawled into his bed. In a matter of moments, he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ayuru..."  
  
  
  
He found himself standing in the temple of Seiryuu back at the palace. The voice, calling him by a name he had not heard for many years, resonated throughout the temple. It bounced off the walls, seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Ayuru..."  
  
  
  
In front of the statue of Seiryuu, the dragon-god that protected Kutou, the girl from the dream appeared. Her face was serious, solemn and he detected a hint of sadness.  
  
  
  
"Ayuru, why? Why do you deny who you are?"  
  
  
  
Nakago felt a surge of anger. Who did this girl think she was? "What are talking about?"  
  
  
  
She took a step forward. "Ayuru, you've been blessed with being a shichiseishi. You did not cause the eradication of your people, or your mother. You were an outcast of the Hin Tribe because of your father, and because of your unconscious allegiance to Seiryuu."  
  
  
  
"Iie. My allegiance lies with myself, not to some animal god who must be called by a girl to show his power."  
  
  
  
The girl shook her head. "Where do you think all your power comes from? He bestowed it to you when he made you a shichiseishi. Don't you understand?"  
  
  
  
"I never wanted it," he replied coolly. "Seiryuu's power is what killed my mother in the first place."  
  
  
  
"Then why do you still use it?"  
  
  
  
Nakago became enraged. "He's more than welcome to take it back," he hissed. "I'll still kill the emperor and get my revenge."  
  
  
  
The girl turned away from him. "You still don't get it, do you?"  
  
  
  
"Get what?"  
  
  
  
"You were chosen, Ayuru. Maybe you didn't want it, but you were chosen. Seiryuu likes you for whatever reason, and he has plans for you. Now wake up, you have a visitor."  
  
With a start, Nakago woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise, filling to pao with a rosy glow.  
  
He sensed a presence outside the door, rose from his bed, and wrapped his white and red robe around him.  
  
"Enter, Tomo."  
  
There was a shuffling of the tent's door, then the man on the other side walked in, bowed regally to Nakago.  
  
"I bring news, Nakago."  
  
The shogun sat in the chair behind the planning table, regarded Tomo. He looked different. His hair hung loose and straight, reaching his knees. The silver color reminded him of the girl from his dream. Tomo also did not have any of his make-up on. His amber eyes looked back at Nakago, cruel and cunning as always.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tomo hesitated, and in that split second, Nakago knew the news was bad. "Soi failed in her mission to dispose of the Suzaku seishi. Suzaku no Miko had a deity's sword filled with chi, and was able to push Soi back. However, the miko and two of the seishi were separated from the boat and marooned in a cave on a small island."  
  
"And what of them now?"  
  
"The boat circled around and picked them up, but they lost nearly half a day of travel."  
  
Nakago nodded. "I will take this under advisement. You are dismissed, Tomo."  
  
The other nodded and bowed deeply once more, then was gone.  
  
A smirk formed on Nakago's lips. He knew that making it harder for the Suzaku seishi to retrieve the shinzaho would only make them more determined. His plan was working perfectly.  
  
Now, if only he could get that damned dream to go away... 


	3. chapter 3: sorry, Nakago... your seishi...

Disclaimers: Don't own it...  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know... it's been a loooooooooong time. I was reading through things, and I found that I had began a chapter to this... so I decided to finish it and post. Not my best, but then... I don't know what is. I'm not sure if I ever clarified this... but this takes place during the series (hence going after the shinzaho) and it's AU.  
  
Warnings: Ahhhh, a bit of odd Tomo/Soi humor... bear with me... I was in a weird mood ::fanged grin::  
  
-----------  
  
It was evening when the raucous began. Nakago was in his pao, reading reports, when he heard a combination of whinnying horses, the clatter of armored guards, and the extremely woman-like shriek of Tomo. He felt his anger rising. Why couldn't they be quieter? If Tomo and Soi were fighting again, he'd chi blast them both to hell, then maybe he could live in peace.  
  
He made his way toward where the sounds were coming from, but stopped abruptly when the sound of approaching hoof beats reached his ears. He saw a rider on a horse galloping at full-speed toward him being followed by ten or so guards, and the other seishi.  
  
The horse slid to a stop, and the rider jump down with ease. He could tell it was a woman by the way she gracefully leaped from the huge animal she was riding. She removed her helmet and dropped to one knee before Nakago.  
  
As her long, straight, silver hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back, Nakago heard a gasp come from his mouth. It was her! The girl in his dreams!  
  
"Gomen nasaii, Shogun!" came a shout from the guards. "He slipped by us before we knew he had arrived, and his horse is so fast we couldn't catch him." They were talking as they ran, and got within 5 yards of the rider and the horse before Nakago raised his hand and they halted.  
  
"Nakago-sama!"  
  
He did not turn as the other seishi ran up beside him, Soi standing overbearingly next to him. Stepping forward, away from the others, he spoke to the girl.  
  
"Rise, and tell me who you are."  
  
The girl rose to her feet in one fluid motion, regarded Nakago with her deep green eyes, and smiled warmly. "I am known as Cerulean Skye," as she said it, she placed a fist over her heart, bowed her head. "You may call me simply Skye."  
  
----------------------  
  
Soi paced the ground outside of her tent, anger boiling. Nakago-sama had walked away with that girl, saying not a word to any of the other seishi, even her.  
  
"Soi, onegai... you're making me dizzy," complained Suboshi, who sat nearby on the grass, staring at the sky and not doing much else.  
  
"Who is she, anyway? What does she want?" Soi muttered, ignoring Suboshi's pleas.  
  
Tomo walked around the corner, smirked at the irate expression on Soi's face. He walked silently up beside Soi, who was still pacing, and stuck out a black boot. Soi tripped, went sprawling to the ground.  
  
Suboshi repressed a giggle. "Arrigato, Tomo."  
  
The young woman leapt to her feet. "Dammit, Tomo! What's your problem?"  
  
He lifted a tiny shoulder in a shrug. "You were bothering me. Always pacing, always whining, throwing yourself on Nakago-sama... it's so annoying."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a gay boy in love with a straight man."  
  
Tomo's face fell. "That was unfair, Soi. Besides, at least Nakago didn't dump me for a complete stranger."  
  
"DUMP? He did not dump me!" she bellowed.  
  
By now, Suboshi had risen from his lounging spot on the ground, brought his ryuuseisui up. He waited, while Tomo and Soi bickered, until they were close enough to each other, and let the weapon fly. It wrapped around the two of them, tying them together, face-to-face.  
  
"Nani? What the hell?" Soi said.  
  
"Suboshi... let us go." Tomo glared at the young boy.  
  
"Iie. It's more peaceful this way. You two can figure out how to get of this one together," said Suboshi, who was making his way to the opposite side of camp, whistling all the way.  
  
"This is your fault, you realize."  
  
"How is this my fault, Tomo? You tripped me for no reason!"  
  
Tomo laughed, a strange "kakakakakaka" sound echoing in Soi's ears. "Of course, there was a reason. It was for my own amusement."  
  
Soi growled, struggled futilely against the rope wrapped around her and Tomo.  
  
"Itai... stop! You're making it worse!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? You're obviously not doing anything to get us out of this situation."  
  
Tomo leaned back to look Soi square in the eyes. "If you would shut up for more than a second, I can think, and get us out of this!"  
  
Soi grumbled something unintelligible, but stayed quiet after that. Tomo stood in deep thought, finally sighed.  
  
"Have you figured it out?" Soi asked hopefully.  
  
"Indeed I have," Tomo announced. "On the count of the three. One, two, three... HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soi burst out laughing. "This is your big plan?"  
  
Tomo grinned. "You have a better idea, or would you rather be tied up with me the rest of the day?"  
  
Soi's smile faded. "HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!" she began screaming.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nakago sat in his chair, fixed a wary eye on Skye. She sat on the edge of his bed - there was no where else for her to sit - and simply allowed him to look her over.  
  
*She certainly doesn't seem to be a ghost,* he thought.  
  
"Well of course I'm not a ghost, Ayuru of the Hin," she read his mind, smiling wryly.  
  
The shogun started, nearly fell off his chair. "You read minds?"  
  
The girl shrugged casually. "Only Seiryuu's seishi."  
  
Nakago stood, walked to her. "So, you're saying that Seiryuu sent you to do.... what?"  
  
Skye rose from the bed and leveled her gaze with Nakago's. "He knows what you're doing. Your quest for revenge against Kutou... he understands, but he wants you to know that he, himself, has never wronged you."  
  
The older man snorted. "Seiryuu understands? He knows what it's like to kill his own mother? He knows how it feels to have your entire people destroyed?"  
  
"You are half Kutou, Ayuru. If only -"  
  
"Don't," his voice rose a little. "Call me Ayuru. I am Nakago."  
  
Skye sighed, sank back down to the bed. "I definitely have my work cut out for me."  
  
"Enough," Nakago said. "I don't know who you think you are, but I am no longer amused."  
  
"This isn't a joke!" she yelled. He was taken by surprise at her outburst. "Seiryuu sent me here to remind you who you are. You may be a part of the Hin Tribe, but you are, first and foremost, a seishi. And I can't leave here until things with you are sorted out."  
  
Nakago was getting angry. "I never asked Seiryuu for help."  
  
"Of course you did. You ask for it everyday..." her voice trailed off, seeing the obscure expression on his face.  
  
"H-how did you-?"  
  
Nakago had backed away, slumped into his chair. Skye walked from the bed to kneel in front of him. "I told you," she said, her voice soft. "Seiryuu sent me. I'm not a seishi, and I'm not exactly human."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I'm known as Joukai no Hogosha," she replied with a slight bow of her head. She took one of Nakago's hands in her own. He pulled back, the contact completely unfamiliar, but she gripped his hand hard. "My sole purpose for being here is to help you realize exactly what you are."  
  
He locked eyes with hers. "And what is that?"  
  
Skye smiled. "All in due time, Ayu... Nakago."  
  
------------  
  
Info: Joukai no Hogoshi means "Heaven's Guardian" thought that might be a mite pertinent to the non-Japanese speaking readers (such as myself) Arrigato to my Otouto, Ryuen, for finding that for me ^_~. 


End file.
